O dia de cão de Padfoot
by Fabi
Summary: Harry pede um favor a Sirius numa noite. Só o que Sirius não esperava era se tornar babá de 20 crianças... Cena extra de Encontros e Reencontros!


Olá! Eis aqui mais um fanfic cujo enredo se desenrola paralelamente aos acontecimentos de 'Encontros' e 'Reencontros'. Claro que um pouquinho mais no futuro, pois vocês encontrarão, aqui, alguns personagens que ainda estão por nascer nestas duas histórias irmãs. Bem, eu não sou especialista em escrever comédias. O máximo que fiz até hoje foram os logros de Sirius e Morgan, mas prometo que me esforcei para que tudo ficasse realmente bom, apesar de estar mais para um conto sério do que uma comédia. Pelo menos a Drea é um pouquinho melhor nesta parte das comédias do que eu. Espero que gostem.

Boa leitura!

****

O dia de cão de Padfoot

Por Fabi e Andrea Meiouh

__

"A experiência que não dói pouco se aproveita".

Marquês de Maricá

Sirius aterrissou sua moto voadora perto da porta dianteira da casa dos Potter. Harry havia lhe chamado via rede Flu mais cedo perguntando se o padrinho poderia cuidar dos seus gêmeos, pois ele e Ginny tinham um jantar dos _Cannons _para ir naquela noite e Molly e Arthur Weasley não poderiam ficar com as crianças pois tinham um compromisso oficial com o ministro da magia belga. O animago estava mais do que feliz em ficar com os filhos do seu afilhado, ainda mais depois de ter se lembrado da vez que ficara com Harry quando este ainda era um bebê para que James pudesse levar sua Lilly para jantar fora. Claro que o pensamento de escapar da revanche pelo último logro aplicado em Morgan também lhe ocorrera, mas ele não iria admitir isto para ninguém, então aceitara dizendo precisar de uma noite longe de Hogwarts.

O antigo maroto bateu na porta da residência que dera para seu afilhado como presente de casamento. Pouco depois Harry abriu a porta.

"Sirius! Que bom que pudeste vir. Eu e Ginny já não sabíamos o que fazer com os gêmeos. Todo mundo com quem falei tem compromissos hoje à noite, e esta é a noite de folga dos elfos domésticos...".

"Não te preocupes, Harry. O tio Sirius aqui está sempre pronto para zelar pelos filhos do seu afilhado favorito!".

Harry abriu um sorriso. "Sirius, eu sou seu único afilhado".

"Isto é apenas um detalhe insignificante", respondeu o animago bem humorado.

Neste momento Ginny entrou na sala, usando um robe verde da cor dos olhos do seu marido.

"Harry, nós temos que ir indo, amor, senão vamos nos atrasar", então ela se voltou para Sirius, "É bom te ver aqui, Sirius. Deixei todas as instruções sobre como cuidar dos gêmeos na porta da geladeira, com uma cópia na mesa da sala e outra no quarto dos meninos. As fraldas estão na primeira gaveta da cômoda deles e as mamadeiras estão na geladeira, já prontas. Utilize um leve feitiço de aquecimento para deixá-las na temperatura ideal para os garotos...".

Sirius apenas ia assentindo.

"Fraldas na cômoda, mamadeiras na geladeira...".

Harry interrompeu sua esposa.

"Amor, tudo isto está inscrito na sua lista de instruções. Nós precisamos ir andando. Muito obrigado novamente por ficar com os pequenos, Sirius".

Harry e Ginny se despediram do animago e desaparataram. Sirius suspirou e largou a maleta que carregava em cima do sofá, antes de ir até a mesa da sala e dar uma olhada na 'pequena' lista de instruções deixada por Ginny.

"E ela chama três folhas de pergaminho de pequena lista de instruções...", resmungou o animago consigo mesmo.

Sirius se preparou para subir a escada, para dar uma olhada nos gêmeos, quando a campainha da porta soou. Sabendo que os elfos domésticos não estavam, foi abrir a porta.

"Ron?".

"Olá, Sirius. Alguma chance de Harry e Ginny estarem em casa?".

"Não, eles tinham uma recepção para ir. Algum problema?".

"Bem, acabei de receber um chamado da minha unidade, sobre a possível descoberta de um grupo de bruxos das trevas. Tenho que ir para lá imediatamente, mas Mione não está em casa. Ela ficou em Hogwarts fechando as notas de algumas turmas. Papai e mamãe saíram e não consegui falar com os outros. Eu não tenho com quem deixar Arthur e não posso levá-lo comigo para a missão", explicou Ron erguendo o filho adormecido.

"Eu cuido dele", se prontificou o animago.

"Tens certeza, Sirius?".

"Claro, afinal de contas vou cuidar de Albus e James, então posso ficar com Arthur também".

"Não vai ser muito trabalho, Sirius? Imagine se os três resolvem chorar ao mesmo tempo...".

"Não tem problema. O velho Padfoot aqui é especialista em cuidar de bebês. Fui babá de Harry muitas vezes quando ele era bem pequeno, antes que Voldemort...".

Sirius se calou, lembrando da morte de seu melhor amigo.

Ron não disse nada. Ela sabia como Sirius se sentia sobre o assunto. Sentindo a urgência do chamado de seu trabalho, Ronald Weasley não ponderou muito sobre deixar ou não Arthur com Sirius. Ele entregou seu filho adormecido ao animago, juntamente com uma sacola com as coisas da criança. Feito isto, ele novamente agradeceu e desaparatou.

Sirius levou Arthur até o quarto onde estavam os gêmeos Potter e transfigurou um brinquedo em um berço, onde deitou a criança. Neste momento novamente a campainha soou.

O animago suspirou e desceu para abrir a porta, encontrando Fred e George Weasley, juntamente com suas esposas e filhos na porta.

"Padfoot!", exclamaram os gêmeos ao mesmo tempo.

"Olá, rapazes. Se estão procurando por Ginny e Harry, eles saíram."

Os gêmeos e suas esposas se entreolharam, antes de olharem ansiosos para o antigo maroto.

"Grande Padfoot, o maior dos marotos, será que você poderia ajudar seus grandes admiradores e cuidar de nossas crianças enquanto nós e nossas esposas vamos a um jantar-reunião com um grupo de bruxos americanos interessados em importar nossos produtos para seu país?", Fred e George pediram ao mesmo tempo, olhando para Sirius.

Sirius concordou, ainda lisonjeado pelos elogios dos gêmeos. Pouco depois ele tinha mais oito crianças dentro da mansão Potter, além de sacolas com as coisas delas e listas de instruções das mães. Rapidamente ele transfigurou mais dois berços e acomodou as outras seis crianças nos sofás da sala, espalhando os brinquedos delas pelo chão. Foi quando a campainha tocou novamente.

Ao abrir a porta, Sirius se deparou com Charlie e Cho Weasley, e seus filhos.

"Harry e Ginny não estão?", perguntou Charlie.

"Eles tinham uma recepção para ir", explicou Sirius pela terceira vez àquela noite.

"Bem, eu e Cho temos uma reunião do clube de domadores de dragões e papai e mamãe não estão na Toca. Não conseguimos localizar mais ninguém e não temos como levar as crianças...".

"Não tem problema. Eu sou uma ótima babá. Posso ficar com eles até vocês virem buscá-los".

"Mas eles não vão dar trabalho, Sirius? Você já deve estar com Albus e James".

"Eu dou conta. Sou muito bom nisto".

Depois de mais alguns minutos de conversa, Sirius fechou a porta da mansão depois de trazer mais quatro crianças e suas bagagens para dentro de casa. Então ele transfigurou outro berço no quarto e deitou a pequena Akimi antes de voltar para a sala, para acomodar os trigêmeos junto com os primos. Mais brinquedos espalharam-se pelo chão e outra lista de instruções somou-se as já existentes em cima da mesa.

Neste momento a campainha tocou novamente.

"Eu estou começando a detestar esta campainha", resmungou Sirius.

Ao abrir a porta, encontrou Bill e Fleur Weasley.

"Você por aqui, Sirius?".

"Vim tomar conta de Albus e James enquanto Harry e Ginny vão a uma recepção. Era algo urgente?".

"Bem, eu e Fleur temos uma festa do serviço para ir e...".

"E não tem com quem deixar as crianças, já que seus pais não estão em casa e Gabrielle está em Hogwarts".

"Exatamente. Como você adivinhou?".

"Posso dizer que isto está acontecendo muito hoje. Eu fico com as crianças".

"Não vai ser um incômodo, Sirius?".

"Nem um pouco. Quem cuida de um cuida de outro sem problema algum", Sirius sorriu com o trocadilho.

Dentro de alguns minutos ele estava transfigurando mais um berço no quarto das crianças, depois de ter aumentado magicamente as dimensões deste, e acomodou a pequena Nicole. Então ele deixou Pierre e Jean juntarem-se aos primos na sala, depois de colocar mais brinquedos no chão.

Foi quando a campainha soou mais uma vez.

Sirius estava começando a ficar de mau-humor quando abriu a porta e deparou-se com Percy e Penelope Weasley. Novamente o animago explicou sobre a recepção de Ginny e Harry. E novamente ele fechou a porta com mais duas crianças junto consigo, pois Percy e Penelope iam a um jantar do ministério.

Sirius deixou Percy Jr. e Mary junto com os primos e mais alguns brinquedos antes de se sentar em uma poltrona e ler as várias listas de instruções. Apenas neste momento, lendo as várias listas e se deparando com muitas mamadeiras, o animago se deu conta de um pequeno detalhe.

"Como eu vou conseguir dar conta de cuidar de 20 crianças?".

"Tio Pafoo?", uma vozinha chamou sua atenção.

Pierre, filho mais velho de Bill e Fleur o fitava com seus grandes olhos azuis. 'Esses olhos de veela ainda vão arrasar corações', era o que Sirius sempre pensava quando estava com o menino de quatro anos, que naquele momento o olhava solenemente.

"Tio, pôque tá todo mundo aqui?", perguntou o garotinho indicando os outros primos que também olhavam para Sirius. "Vai tê festa? Vai tê bolo?".

O animago inclinou a cabeça, coçando a nuca, tentando imaginar o que responder para a criança quando ouviu um choro vindo do andar superior. Pouco depois outro choro juntou-se a este, e em seguida outro e mais outro. Em alguns segundos podia-se ouvir sete crianças chorando no segundo andar. Sirius rapidamente levantou da poltrona, pegou uma sacola de mamadeiras, olhou para ver se as demais crianças brincavam pacificamente na sala e correu escadaria acima.

Conforme Sirius se aproximava do quarto das crianças, o volume do choro aumentava. Quando ele abriu a porta, encontrou todos os bebês chorando em seus berços. O animago rapidamente saiu distribuindo mamadeiras e chupetas, mas estas pouco faziam para diminuir o choro. Foi quando Sirius lembrou que ele tinha esquecido de fazer o feitiço para aquecer as mamadeiras.

"Vinte crianças...", ele resmungava, enquanto aquecia cada mamadeira. "Como pude cair nessa? E se alguém descobrir? E se o seboso do Snape descobrir?!". O simples pensamento o aterrorizou. Se o Mestre de Poções soubesse daquilo, iria rir da cara de Sirius pelo resto da vida.

Quando ele terminou o feitiço e redistribuiu as mamadeiras, alguns dos bebês se acalmaram e começaram a sugar. Sirius rapidamente pegou o pequeno James e começou a embala-lo, pois era o que estava mais agitado. Foi quando ouviu alguém correndo escada acima. Pouco depois, Pierre aparecia na porta.

"Tio Pafoo, os gêmeos tão bigando!".

Sirius suspirou e desceu a escada levando James consigo. Na sala foi recepcionado com a visão de Anne, Alice, Jacob e Joseph brigando para ver quem ficaria com uma bruxinha de brinquedo. Sirius rapidamente transfigurou uma das cadeiras num berço e colocou James ali e foi separar as crianças.

Depois de alguns minutos e um feitiço para quadruplicar a dita bruxinha, a briga se acalmou. Neste momento outro choro começou no andar de cima. O animago suspirou e subiu novamente as escadas. Chegando lá, descobriu que era o pequeno Arthur chorando. Ele retirou o menino do berço e imediatamente se arrependeu quando sentiu algo molhado escorrendo pelo seu robe.

Tirando a roupa e a fralda da criança, Sirius procurou a sacola que Ron lhe entregara mais cedo naquela noite e procurou por mais fraldas e por outra muda de roupas, além das poções especiais para bebês que ele sabia que iria encontrar. Em alguns segundos estava com os braços cheios e depositou tudo numa mesinha existente no quarto, ao lado de Arthur. Ele limpou o bebê e tratou de colocar a fralda limpa. Depois de alguns minutos tentando descobrir como posiciona-la, conseguiu prender os fechos mágicos.

"Quem disse que eu não sei fazer isto, amiguinho?" Disse para o bebê ao mesmo tempo que o levantava da mesinha, apenas para ter sua felicidade interrompida pela queda da fralda, que ficou mal posicionada.

Sirius finalmente conseguiu trocar o bebê depois da quinta tentativa. Ele terminou de vestir Arthur e já ia recoloca-lo no berço quando ouviu um choro no andar de baixo. Descendo rapidamente a escada com o pequeno nos braços, encontrou Percy Jr. chorando enquanto Shang, Sheng e Shing rasgavam o que parecia ser um livro de gravuras.

O animago suspirou e novamente transfigurou um berço e acomodou o bebê, antes de afastar os filhos de Charlie do primo, que chorava desconsoladamente olhando para o livrinho. Os trigêmeos olharam para quem estava estragando a diversão deles e avistaram seu tio favorito.

"TIO PAFOO!!!!"

Sirius não teve tempo de reagir antes de sentir uma criança se pendurando em seu pescoço, além de uma em cada perna. Sem conseguir se livrar dos trigêmeos, Sirius levantou sua varinha e a apontou para o livro de Percy, murmurando um _Reparo_, que devolveu o livrinho ao seu estado original. Foi quando recomeçou a sinfonia de choros no andar de cima.

Depois de prometer aos trigêmeos brincar com eles depois, Sirius conseguiu fazer com que eles o soltassem. No quarto dos bebês encontrou Caitlyn e Mathew chorando.

"Os bebês dos gêmeos conseguem até chorar ao mesmo tempo", resmungou consigo mesmo, antes de levantar os dois de seus berços, um em cada braço, e começar a embalá-los. Foi quando o barulho de algo caindo, seguido por um choro, chamou sua atenção para as crianças que estavam no andar de baixo. 

Descendo rapidamente as escadas levando os dois bebês consigo. Ao entrar na sala, encontrou o grande relógio de parede no chão, enquanto Jean chorava olhando para sua mão, que sangrava.

"O que aconteceu aqui?", perguntou Sirius enquanto transfigurava mais dois berços onde colocou Mathew e Caitlyn.

"Jean tentou subi no reiógio pra ficá mais alto, mas ele caiu..." Explicou Pierre, olhando para o irmão.

Sirius novamente levantou sua varinha, murmurando um feitiço que limpou e desinfetou o corte na mão de Jean, seguido por um outro feitiço que fechou o corte.

Neste momento Mary veio da cozinha. Sirius arregalou os olhos quando ela entrou no seu campo de visão.

"O que aconteceu, Mary?"

"Mary botô taco, tio Pafoo", respondeu a menina. O animago a examinou mais de perto, olhando para aquele estranho talco marrom, quando sentiu o cheiro da menina.

"Mary, isto não é talco, é chocolate!" Falou bem alto, fazendo a criança cair no choro.

Pegando a criança pela mão, Sirius a levou até o banheiro, onde colocou um pouco de água na banheira, despiu a menina e a colocou dentro. Quando saiu para ir buscar a outra muda de roupas da criança, ouviu outro choro vindo do quarto dos bebês. Suspirando, foi dar uma olhada, encontrando Albus chorando desesperadamente.

"Oh, céus...", o animago nem percebeu que estava falando com o menino. "O que foi que eu fiz para merecer isto?".

Depois de tentar acalmar a criança de todas as formas, sem descobrir o motivo do choro, Sirius lembrou que deixara Mary na banheira. Ele desceu a escadaria ainda embalando Albus, que não parava de chorar, indo buscar a sacola da menina, que estava junto com as outras perto dos berços na sala. 

Quando se aproximaram dos berços, Albus instantaneamente parou do chorar e começou a estender seus bracinhos em direção ao berço onde seu irmão estava.

"Então o problema era falta do seu irmão, seu manhoso?" Disse Sirius suavemente a criança, antes de aumentar magicamente o berço transfigurado e colocar Albus junto de seu gêmeo. Depois ele pegou a sacola e foi terminar de dar banho em Mary.

Quinze minutos depois Sirius desceu as escadas com Mary em seus braços. O animago já estava se sentindo esgotado quando ouviu novamente o choro vindo do quarto no andar de cima. Subindo as escadas, encontrou Nicole chorando em seu berço. Ele ergueu a menina e descobriu que tinha outra fralda para trocar.

Desta vez ele conseguiu colocar a fralda corretamente na terceira tentativa, descendo então as escadas com Nicole e Akimi em seus braços, para não ter que voltar novamente para buscar o último bebê.

Chegando na sala, Sirius descobriu o verdadeiro sentido da palavra caos. O aposento estava uma verdadeira zona. Shang, Sheng e Shing corriam em volta da mesa, um tentando pegar o outro. Sentados comportadamente no sofá, os filhos de Percy folheavam o livro de figuras, presente da Tia Hermione. Pierre e os gêmeos dos gêmeos pareciam brincar de luta com os troféus de quadribol de Harry. 'Como foi que eles pegaram isso?', perguntou-se o animago.

Tirando os objetos das crianças, Sirius os repreendeu por pegarem coisas que não lhe pertenciam. Também parou a corrida dos trigêmeos em torno da mesa de Ginny. Tristes, os pequenos se sentaram no sofá junto com os outros primos. Nos berços, os bebês balbuciavam e faziam seus barulhinhos típicos.

O súbito silêncio que fez com que o bruxo tivesse um estranho pressentimento. Olhou para o sofá e contou. "Pierre, Percy Jr., Mary, Anne, Alice, Jacob, Joseph, Shang, Sheng, Shing...". Mais sete bebês, era um total de dezessete. Estavam faltando três. "Onde estão Jean, Andrew e Julie?".

Dez pares de olhos o fitaram com inocência. Revirando os olhos, Sirius se perguntou se ninguém na família Weasley conhecia algo como uma poção contraceptiva. "Fiquem aqui", ordenou, antes de sair atrás dos três 'fugitivos'. Encontrou-os na cozinha, tentando pegar um pacote de biscoito em cima da mesa.

"Vamos, seus danadinhos". Pôs Andrew embaixo de um braço, Julie embaixo de outro, o pacote de biscoito na boca e torceu para que Jean o acompanhasse. Voltou para sala, onde pôs os pequenos juntos com os demais no sofá.

"Como vou fazer para vocês não fugirem mais?", perguntou-se em voz alta.

"Tio, que tal um cercadinho?", sugeriu Percy Jr., levantando a cabecinha do livro. "É assim que fazem lá na creche onde eu e Mary ficamos".

Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha, ruminando a sugestão do menino. Além de ficar pensando como Percy fizera o filho ficar com uma dicção tão perfeita com apenas três anos de idade. "Até que é uma boa idéia, Júnior...".

Fazendo um feitiço, o animago transfigurou os móveis da sala do afilhado em um grande cercado infantil, forrado com colchonetes e edredons macios, além de algumas almofadas e muitos brinquedos. Aos poucos, as crianças foram se ajeitando no novo espaço, muito mais confortável. E Sirius se viu sentado no meio, rodeado por meninos e meninas.

"Tio Pafoo, conta uma istólia?", pediu Alice, sacudindo a cabecinha, de modo que seus cachinhos balançassem graciosamente. Angelina costumava prender os cabelos das filhas com marias-chiquinhas, uma de cada lado da cabeça. Em Alice, ela amarrava laços cor de rosa e em Anne, laços amarelos. Era o único modo de distinguir as gêmeas, pois elas eram idênticas em tudo, desde os belos olhos castanhos claros até as sardas no pequeno nariz.

"Hum... Deixe-me ver... Que estória eu posso contar?", ponderou Sirius enquanto se acomodava entre as almofadas. "Certo, lá vai... Era uma vez três meninos...", ele parou momentaneamente pensando em Peter. No início, Wormtail era um bom amigo. Medroso, é verdade, mas um bom amigo. E as primeiras aventuras dos 'Marotos' não seriam as mesmas sem ele. "Não... Na verdade, eram quatro meninos... Eles se conheceram num belo dia de outono, enquanto seguiam para seu primeiro dia de aula na maior escola de bruxos da Inglaterra...".

"Tio Pafoo?", Anne o interrompeu. "Vai tê pincesa na istólia?".

Na hora, Sirius lembrou-se de Lily. "Sim, querida, vai ter uma princesa muito bonita. Com cabelos ruivos como os seus".

"E vai tê buxo mavado?", perguntou Jacob.

O animago riu, com a imagem de Lucius, Voldemort e até de Severus na cabeça. "Isso terá bastante, Jake... Mas vocês só saberão se me deixarem continuar... Bem, como eu dizia, os quatro meninos se conheceram no trem, a caminho da escola e naquele mesmo dia, eles se tornaram amigos...".

Sirius continuou a contar a história da amizade de Prongs, Padfoot, Moony e Wormtail para uma pequena platéia que o fitava com olhinhos brilhantes de curiosidade. Vez ou outra, o bruxo parava a narrativa para responder as inúmeras perguntas que surgiam. Claro que algumas partes ele tinha que suavizar e outras até que cortar. Ele não podia dizer como foi que conseguira ficar com cinco garotas diferentes num Baile de Inverno para crianças com menos de cinco anos... Mas era bom relembrar de seus anos em Hogwarts, a melhor parte de sua vida. Suas aventuras com Remus, Peter, James e Lily ficariam para sempre gravadas em sua memória e em seu coração.

As horas foram passando e conforme a história ia avançando, o sono ia pegando Sirius e as crianças. O animago já estava cochilando quando um choro desesperado o acordou. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se aos berços, onde encontrou Nicole com o rostinho vermelho e cheio de lágrimas.

"E agora? O que você tem, pequena?", perguntou Sirius, depois de verificar que a fralda estava seca e que dera a mamadeira no horário certo. A garotinha não podia estar com fome.

Começou a embalá-la, cantarolando uma antiga música das 'Esquisitonas', porém nada adiantava. "Vamos, docinho, pare de chorar... Assim você vai acordar os outros... Nós não queremos isso, não é?". Nicole chorou ainda mais.

"Pense, Sirius, pense... Não é a fralda, nem é fome... O que ela pode ter? Alguma dor?". Lembrou-se dos pergaminhos em cima da mesa da cozinha. Soltou um suspiro frustrado assim que chegou ao outro cômodo. Como saberia qual era o de Fleur? Fizera uma bagunça danada com os papéis...

"Preciso de ajuda", disse por fim. Dirigiu-se à biblioteca e acendeu a lareira. "Remus Lupin", exclamou, jogando um pouco de pó de flu nas chamas. Instantes depois a cabeça de Moony apareceu flutuando entre o fogo.

"Padfoot? O que aconteceu?", perguntou Remus, meio sonolento. Devia ter acabado de sair da cama. "Onde estás? E quem está chorando?".

"Estou com um probleminha aqui, Moony...". E Sirius explicou como acabara tomando conta de vinte crianças na casa de Harry e sua atual situação, mostrando a chorosa Nicole para o amigo.

"Ai, Sirius...", Remus riu divertido. "Só mesmo tu para se meter numa confusão dessas. E pelo que eu me lembro, tu só ficaste com Harry uma _única_ vez... Como conseguiu convencer _todos_ os Weasley a deixarem os filhos aí?".

"Acho que eles não tinham muita opção...", o animago deu de ombros. "E então, vai me ajudar? Pode dar um pulo aqui?".

"Sinto muito, amigo, mas Thera não está se sentindo muito bem...", respondeu o lobisomem desanimado. "Não posso sair daqui agora...".

"E o que eu faço, Remus?!", Sirius estava entrando em desespero. "Nicole não quer parar de chorar!".

"Já verificou todas as opções?".

"Claro! Ela está limpa, alimentada, aquecida... O que mais pode ser?".

"Alguma recomendação de Fleur?".

"Eu acho que sim..."

"_Acha_ _que_ _sim_?", estranhou Moony.

"Eu misturei as listas, não sei qual é a de Fleur", respondeu Padfoot, um tanto corado.

Remus não sabia se ria ou se sentia pena do amigo. "Bem, se ela já comeu, está seca e limpa e não está doente, podem ser os dentes...".

"Dentes? O que os dentes tem haver com isso?", perguntou Sirius confuso.

"Bebês ficam sensíveis e irritadiços quando os dentes começam a nascer, Padfoot".

"Como você sabe disso?", o animago ergueu uma sobrancelha, surpreso.

"Andei pesquisando...", foi a resposta vaga. "E acho bom você fazer a mesma coisa".

"O que quer dizer com isso?".

"Nada, esquece... Por que não procura no meio das coisas das crianças alguma poção anestésica?", sugeriu Remus, mudando de assunto.

Apesar da pulga que ficou atrás de sua orelha, Sirius fez o que lhe foi pedido. Depois conversaria direito com Moony. Primeiro tinha que fazer a pequena Nicole parar de chorar ou ficaria surdo.

"Encontrei", disse ele, após alguns momentos. "O que faço agora?".

"Umedeça um chumaço de algodão e passe nas gengivas dela com cuidado. Logo fará efeito e ela se acalmará".

Sirius fez tudo direitinho e, como Remus dissera, Nicole parou com o berreiro. Era bom ouvir o silêncio novamente.

"Prontinho...", suspirou o bruxo, aliviado. "Obrigado, Moony. Te devo uma...".

"Não esquente, Padfoot", disse Lupin. "Amigos são para isso mesmo. Tenho certeza que se você colocá-la no berço, ela irá dormir como um anjinho".

"Sim, farei isso... Mas, antes de desligar, tem uma coisa que quero te perguntar...".

"O quê?". Remus já sabia o que o amigo iria perguntar, por isso tentou fazer uma expressão neutra, o que era um tanto difícil.

"Que história é essa de pesquisar sobre bebês?".

"Tu logo saberás... Boa noite, Padfoot", respondeu Remus com um sorriso enigmático antes de cortar a ligação, deixando para trás um Sirius completamente atordoado.

O animago voltou para o cercado na sala e recolocou Nicole no berço improvisado. Ela rapidamente voltou a dormir. Então ele voltou para seu lugar no centro do cercado, onde percebeu Pierre o olhando com os olhos cheios de sono.

"Tio Pafoo, mamãe vai demorá?"

"Não sei, Pierre. Mas acho que ela não vai se importar se você estiver dormindo quando ela chegar."

"Tio Pafoo, fica aqui com nóis..."

"Fico sim, Pierre." E com isto Sirius se deitou no meio das crianças. Pierre prontamente se aconchegou no lado do animago. Pouco depois eles dormiam.

*****

Já era quase uma hora da manhã quando Harry e Ginny aparataram do lado de fora da casa deles. Eles já iam abrir a porta quando ouviram o barulho de outras aparatações. Harry se virou de varinha em punho e enxergou os gêmeos e suas esposas.

"Não é um pouquinho tarde para uma visita?" Perguntou.

"Viemos buscar nossos pequenos." Responderam Fred e George em uníssimo.

"Nós os deixamos aqui com Sirius mais cedo, pois tínhamos um jantar importante para ir." Completou Angelina.

Harry estremeceu só em pensar em Sirius solto na casa com dez crianças.

Ginny ia abrindo a porta quando novamente se escutou uma aparatação. Todos se viraram e enxergaram Bill e Fleur.

"Reunião de família?" Perguntou Ginny.

"Eu e Fleur tínhamos uma festa do serviço para ir, e como mamãe e papai não estavam, pensamos em deixar as crianças aqui, já que era perto. Sirius concordou em ficar com elas."

Agora foi a vez de Ginny estremecer ao pensar no estado de sua casa com Sirius solto dentro desta com treze crianças.

"O que estão todos vocês fazendo aqui?" Perguntou Charlie ao se aproximar dos demais, acompanhado por Cho.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, maninho?" Devolveu a pergunta Bill.

"Viemos buscar as crianças. Tínhamos uma reunião do clube de Domadores de Dragões e Sirius ficou com nossos pequenos."

"Nós viemos fazer a mesma coisa." Bill respondeu, enquanto os gêmeos apenas concordavam.

"E eu também vim buscar meus filhos." Outra voz disse. Todos se viraram e viram Percy e Penelope. 

Ginny estava quase em pânico ao pensar no estado em que poderia estar sua casa com Sirius e dezenove crianças soltas dentro desta.

"Vocês todos querem me dizer que deixaram as crianças aqui, com Sirius?", falou Harry, "Sirius e mais dezenove crianças soltas dentro da minha casa?"

"Para falar a verdade, são vinte crianças." Outra voz disse. Virando-se novamente, todos se depararam com Ron, que vinha chegando cansado e com seu robe rasgado. "Tivemos problemas com alguns bruxos das trevas e, como Mione estava em Hogwarts, deixei Arthur aqui, com Sirius. Ele me disse que é especialista em cuidar de crianças, pois ficou contigo, Harry, muitas vezes enquanto tu eras um bebê, para que James e Lilly pudessem sair."

"Ai, Sirius...", resmungou Harry, "Segundo Remus, Sirius só cuidou de mim uma única vez, depois meus pais não deixaram mais porque ele quase explodiu a cozinha tentando aquecer uma mamadeira no fogão. Por isto eu e Ginny lhe dissemos para utilizar um feitiço para aquecer as mamadeiras."

Ao ouvirem isto, todos os adultos ficaram preocupados. Harry então abriu a porta da casa, encontrando tudo no mais absoluto silêncio. Todos entraram vagarosamente na casa e Ginny acendeu as luzes. Foi quando se depararam com uma cena inusitada.

Todos os móveis da sala haviam desaparecido, sendo substituídos por um cercado cheio de edredons, almofadas e colchonetes macios. Seis bercinhos podiam ser vistos num dos lados do cercado, um deles com dois bebês dentro. Mas a visão mais surpreendente era a de Sirius dormindo no meio do cercado, rodeado de crianças, várias o utilizando como travesseiro.

Fora do cercado estava tudo virado. Todos os bilhetes das mães em pergaminho estavam espalhados por cima da mesa da cozinha, e alguns pelo chão. A lata de chocolate em pó se encontrava aberta e havia chocolate por todo o lado. Dezenas de brinquedos se espalhavam por toda a parte de baixo da casa. Os troféus de Quadribol de Harry estavam todos fora de seus lugares e o velho relógio de parede parecia mais quebrado do que nunca.

No andar de cima a banheira começava a vazar água por haver sido mal fechada e fraldas sujas e limpas, além de mamadeiras, se espalhavam pelo quarto das crianças.

"Pelo menos ele não chegou perto do fogão desta vez." Murmurou Harry.

"A casa está virada, mas ver Sirius dormindo rodeado de crianças é uma visão enternecedora." Falou Penelope.

Todos concordaram e os pais começaram, lenta e silenciosamente, a erguer seus adormecidos filhos, antes de irem embora. Ginny rapidamente arrumou o quarto das crianças para que Harry pudesse trazer Albus e James para seus berços.

Depois que todos os Weasley se foram, os Potter se recolheram para uma boa noite de sono.

Todos decidiram deixar Sirius dormindo na sala, pois ele parecia muito confortável e ele merecia depois de ter cuidado de vinte pequenos por várias horas.

O que ninguém sabia era que Sirius estava sonhando com uma casa repleta de crianças, suas crianças, e com a voz de Remus lhe falando de bebês.

Bem, para quem se perdeu sobre quem é filho de quem, aqui vai uma pequena tabelinha:

Bill e Fleur: Pierre (4), Jean (2) e Nicole (alguns meses);

Charlie e Cho: Shang, Sheng e Shing (2) e Akimi (alguns meses);

Percy e Penelope: Percy Jr. (3) e Mary (1);

Fred e Angelina: Anne e Alice (3), Andrew (1) e Mathew (alguns meses);

George e Alicia: Jacob e Joseph (3), Julie (1) e Caitlyn (alguns meses);

Ron e Hermione: Arthur (alguns meses);

Harry e Ginny: James e Albus (alguns meses)

Nenhum deles nega que são Weasleys, não?


End file.
